


Forgiveness

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Siana's Poetry/The Core Files [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: The hardest person to forgive is usually yourself.
Series: Siana's Poetry/The Core Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089119





	Forgiveness

It was there  
in Death’s arms, mourning  
All the time I had lost  
To myself, that I finally found peace.  
My cold, shaking bones had melted,  
Leaving me empty and weak.  
A pain greater than my icy bones  
Seeding in my heart;  
Hollow, lost, drowning.  
It bubbles in my throat,  
Swells out of the pools in my eyes  
Straining the inky darkness that  
Holds me true.

Deep within those darkened pools  
Awaits a long lost, familiar girl.  
Remembering his words I kneel  
And tell her what I’d always wished to hear  
From my mother.  
I’m so, so sorry.  
It was never your fault.  
And because I was under no illusions  
That we weren’t the same girl,  
I closed my eyes, curled around  
Myself and whispered into the dark.

I forgive you.


End file.
